Lost Before I was Found
by punkgirl19892007
Summary: What happened when Angie came all the way to Hogwarts form the states after she got kicked out of an Americam Magic school why she falls in love of course plaese R&R no flames pleaseDisclamer I do not own Harry Potterand thank you to my beta for her awsom
1. Moving Day

Moving day

_This is the last time I'll be in this house _I thought as I looked around my half packed bedroom. I climbed out of bed and looked in the mirror and saw what I saw every day a short, skinny girl, with long bubble gum pink hair, green eyes, and a bad attitude. I walked into the bathroom and put in my contacts to change her eyes to purple, and the changed my clothes I put on a pair of jeans and a vans tank top with red chucks.

"Angelina Marie Carter Get down her now!" a voice called form down stairs it was none other then my mother Carlee Carter.

"Yea I'll be there in a minute damn"

I walked down the stairs and stopped right in front of her mother. "What"

"Are you even close to being packed yet?"

"No why Movers are not coming for another hour then my shit will most likely not get to London till tomorrow."

"Fine I can see you are not going to be any help. You know it is all your fault we have to move any way I happen to like America, but no you had to go and screw it all up by being a little bitch and getting kicked out of school. Now the only place that will take you is Hogwarts!"

"Do you really think that I care what you think of me? I am going back to bed!"

"Oh no your not I am going up there to pack for you and I'll make you a deal if I can do it in 30 seconds you don't have to help the movers."

"No fair you can use magic and time you want to"

"Should have thought about that before you got kicked out Hu?"


	2. the train ride

The train ride

I was not too excited about figuring out how to get to my new school I had gotten a letter 2 day previous telling me how I would be sorted after the first years so not to cause too much confusion. As I got out of the taxi my mom paid for me to take to the station I tripped _great perfect way to start a new year_ I got my stuff out of the trunk of the car and waked to were I was instructed to go. I slipped through the barrier and waked toward the only train there a scarlet steam engine.

I got on the train finding every were full I had lost hope I was new and no one knew who I was nor did most of them care most of the people on this train were friends with every one else and didn't want to add to the group. Finally I found a compartment with only one person sitting in it, a white blond haired boy actually one of the cutest boys I had seen since I'd left the states. "Hey can I sit in here with you?" I asked

"Depends" he said

"What does it depend on?"

"Are you pure blood?"

"Yep my moms a witch and my no good father is a Wizard"

"Then year you can sit in here but I hope you don't mind my other friends are sitting in here too 4 more"

"That's cool I just move to the country so I know like no one here, Oh yea my name is Angie Carter"

"Draco Malfoy, Were did you move her from?"

"America"

"I heard that place was full of looters and wanabes" she heard form behind her. A tall skinny not very pretty girl was standing in the door way "Hey Drakie" she said in an almost cooing voice.

"You mean posers and the only people who call people posers are the posers themselves kinda people like you only with more class" I expected Draco to be mad for me insulting his friend but he looked as thought he was going to burst out laughing.

"Parkinson what did I tell you about calling me Drakie we are no longer a couple no matter what you do" Draco said

The girl he called Parkinson walked out. "I am so sorry about what I said that is kinda why I got kicked out of my old school I have a bit of an attitude problem and I got into a lot of fights"

"Slytherin"

"Excuse me?"

"You'll most likely be put in Slytherin you look out for your self "

Me and Draco talked the rest of the train rind no one new came in I suspected Parkinson said something to them whoever they were. I excused myself so I could change into the new school robes I bought and then the train came to a halt _finally we're there._


	3. The Sorting

As I walked off the train, I began to look around. The place really did take my breath away. It took me a few seconds, but finally I found Malfoy-- my lingering to look at Hogwarts took a little too long. Dumbledore explained to me in a letter that I was to go with the older students into the building via the carriages-- not the first years . So Malfoy and I walked up to the castle together.

"Wow this place is beautiful-" I whispered.

"Yea-- but then again, I have been looking at it for 6 years now." said Malfoy. I began to feel like he was almost humoring my stupidity, so I explained to him my old school.

"The schools in America don't look any thing like this. They actually look like regular muggle schools."

We continued to walk up to the castle, except when all of the sudden Malfoy grabbed my hand and lead me to the table. When we sat down I expected him to let go, but to my surprise... he didn't .

"I hope you get to stay at this table." he quietly admitted into my ear.

"I do too."

Right after I said that, the headmaster stood up and boomed, "LET THE SORTING BEGIN."

After the sorting was over, Slytheren had gained 9 new members and I hoped to make it 10. Dumbledore stood up and said, "I am pleased to announce that in addition to our first years, we have," and he said this holding up his right pointer finger, "one new sixth year all the way from the States. If you would please come up here Miss Carter."

With that, he made a sweeping motion with his cloaked arm towards me- my cue to move up... front and center.

I got up walked to the stool were I saw a stern looking professor . When I sat down, she firmly placed the hat on my head. The hat had barely touched the tips of my bangs, when it proudly shouted out---

"SLYTHERIN!"

I jumped off the stool, gave the professor the hat, and ran back to the table. Smiling, and sitting next to Mr. Malfoy, I started to open my eyes and look up at my new home, owls, ghosts, Weather-Enchanted roof, and all. 


End file.
